2 Blondes, 2 Gingers, 3 Brunettes and 1 Pink
by Emm-Avenged
Summary: An important mission with the strangest characters...SUSPENSEEEE!


"2 Blondes, 2 Gingers, 3 Brunettes, and 1 Pink..."

this is a T rated story...

Disclaimer: Emmi Vengeance does not own the Naruto people or anything like that...or any sorta song quote/reference to something...(by the way this takes place when theyre fourteen almost fifteen and not quite in shippuden yet so I am somewhat following a different storyline that I make up myself...)

CHAPTER ONE:

Maybe Ino should say sorry about that...she just freaked Hinata out by

yelling at her about something totally irrelevant...she's just been

crazy for a while about who likes Sasuke. Even though he left over a year ago...still... She wants Sasuke to herself...She knows Sakura

does...obviously still like him...also Karin does...ughhhh the new girl that just came here...oh no she totally doesn't show it all by how she tells stories about him and tries to seduce him...oh and so does

Temari because she admitted he was cute at the chunin exams about 2 or 3 years ago. Tenten never admitted to it but we all think she does by

the way she blushed when he asked her a question about her

important mission she was going on. Hinata ...we don't know but

that's why Ino flipped. Ino loved Sasuke. Still even if it had been almost a year. But Hinata...everyone says

how great she and Sasuke would look together. Ino just thought it

was all very disgusting. She and him have NOTHING in common. So

why doesn't Hinata admit she likes Sasuke too? Ino just knows if

Hinata keeps up her "I don't like Sasuke-Kun..." thing then he was

going to end up liking the hard to get game...INO WOULDN'T

STAND FOR THAT. She started to walk home. Just then Sakura

came up to Ino. "Hi, Billboard Brow!," Ino said to Sakura. "...Ino

Pig..." Sakura said back.

"_Love me, hate me_

_Say what you want about me_

_But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If U Seek Amy_

_Love me, hate me_

_But can't you see what I see?_

_All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If U Seek Amy_

_Love me, hate me"_

_-Britney Spears_

CHAPTER 2:

Ino always started it...no matter when or where they were...when

Ino saw Sakura she always insulted her forehead or she said

something else mean. "It's all because Ino's jealous of you."

Sakura's mom would say. She is jealous. A jealous pig. She had that

face...pushed up nose and round face...it all just screamed pig. Plus,

she wasn't as skinny as Sakura. Sakura was more of a thin bone structure. Ino was fatter too then. Ha ha ha...fat Ino pig. Just then a shuriken was

thrown at her head. She dodged it. It had a note on it. " Haruno Sakura:

You will be on an eight man squad for an A ranked mission. (AN A RANKED MISSION...oh jeez, sounds dangerous...) Bring only luggage necessary. The mission will be about a week long AND shall start around 6.

"That just sounds interesting. I can't wait for Lady Hokage to tell ume who my teammates will be."

"_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night..._

_That tonight is gonna be a good good night."_

_-The Black Eyed Peas_

CHAPTER 3:

Hahaha...that Sakura is always so serious. With that angry expression on her face that seems as if she is always PMSing. Ino knows Sakura hates her but it isn't her fault. The many years ago when they were younger children, Sakura was the one that said she didn't think they could be friends because of Sasuke. Just because they both liked Sasuke didn't mean that they didn't need to be friends ever again. Oh well. Ino doesn't need to have Sakura as her best friend. Ah! Ino caught a shuriken thrown at her. She read the note attached to the silver diamond shaped knife. Ino read it. Huh. So I am going on an A ranked mission. Hahaha sweet! I wonder if I will be with that guy named Sai that is kinda cute. He had such a toned body and he said the nicest things to Ino! Just the other day he ran into her and told her that her skirt made her look classy and not like a degraded ho. But he did hang around Naruto...Naruto was kind of just that guy who was always the super annoying kid that grew up to be pretty handsome but is still like a 12 year old inside. Ino walked home and put the note on her dresser and informed her mom she would be gone for a week or so. Ino set her alarm for 5:37 so she would have time to get ready.

"_I wanna rock and roll all night. And party every day._

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day."- Kiss_

CHAPTER 4:

Sakura got up in the morning and showered and brushed her short pink hair. She got on her beige skirt and shorts and looked for her red top. Ugh I hate when my mom leaves clothes in the washer! Sakura put it in the dryer and when to straighten her hair. She wondered if she would be with teammates she got along with or if she would get stuck with someone she never met. This was going to be interesting since it was an A ranked mission so she was kinda nervous that she might not come back alive. It could be seriously dangerous for her saftey. Sakura finished her hair and went to get her shirt from the dryer when she noticed her old team 7 picture on the nightstand. It had her smiling and Naruto and Sasuke looking irritated while Kakashi Sensei tried to smile like they weren't being idiots. Naruto was always the one that started it though. Hmph he was always sort of a nuisance but it's not like Sasuke didn't fight back and just didn't encourage him at all. Well she hadn't seen Sasuke in a while so it doesn't matter anymore. He left the village and she hadn't met with Sasuke even though they had been looking.

None of the memories really matter anymore...

"_I just wander around with my eyes wide shut because of you. I'm a sleepwalker...walker...walker...I'm a sleepwalker...walker..walker...let me outta this dream." –Adam Lambert _

Chapter 5:

Ino was all set to go. She double checked herself in the mirror and made sure she didn't forget anything. She was ready. She grabbed her bag and started to head towards the place where the Hokage is.

Ino was halfway to the building when she heard someone walking behind her. Ino turned around, thinking it was someone telling her the mission was cancelled or something. No one was awake yet and walking around. It was Sakura Haruno. And she had a bag with her too. She saw Ino and her bag. They realized simultaneously that they were going to the mission together. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" They said to the other aggressively in unison. "I was told to be on an A ranked mission." Sakura said. "Hmph. Well so was I, forehead...so apparently we're going with each other." Ino said. "Whatever, Ino pig. I don't need to waste my breath on you when i have six other teammates to go see." Sakura said as she stormed off. Ino walked to the building hoping that Sakura would be the worst thing that would happen to her on this mission.

"_Stand in the rain. Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down."- Superchick_

CHAPTER 6:

Sakura walked up to Lady Hokage's main room. She walked in and looked around. She was apparently early. It's just Lady Tsunade and Rock Lee. "Hi Sakura-Chan!", Lee piped up as he walked over to Sakura. "Hi Lee!", She smiled. "Are you here for the big mission?" he asked her. "Yeah...It sounds exciting...so you are too?" she responded. "Yes indeed! We shall work together since we do not know who else will be with us." He said. "Actually..Ino will be with us..too.." Sakura said a little irritated. "Oh, I am very sorry, Sakura-Chan.." Lee said. "It's okay, Lee...she won't get me down." She said just as Ino and Karin walked in arguing as much as possible about stupid things like...like Sasuke?

Oh jeez Sasuke is the last thing she wanted to hear about...she didn't know much about Karin except that she hungout with Suigtsu and Sasuke...

Karin and Ino stopped fighting when they saw Sakura and Lee. Karin looked at Lee and looked at Sakura...then started to laugh weird.

She brushed her spikey red hair out of her face and pushed up her glasses. Lee raised his bushy black brows and walked over to greet her. "Hello my name is Rock Lee. It is nice to meet you. What is your name?" He asked.

"Hmm...I am Karin...I just moved here...heheh...I am good a tracking..." she said. Sakura feared who else would be coming...4 more to come..

"If you want to get out alive...hold on for your life..."-Three Days Grace

CHAPTER 7:

Ino hated Karin now too. Errr...Karin wasn't very friendly towards Ino and she somehow knew about her and Sakura and Sasuke...

Ino knew Sasuke wouldn't ever speak of it...wishful thinking that Sasuke would talk about her. Karin and Sakura AND Ino were on the same team and they all liked Sasuke...what else could go wrong? Seriously.

Just then Hinata wandered in with Guy Sensei. He was lecturing her about how she's a Hyuuga and should not be so quiet...Guy Sensei was certainly the strangest of the Senseis...Hinata is here too...AHHHH!

WHY?

This is weird...and this mission is going to be really bad since she has all the people with her that trouble her. Gaara and Kakashi and Lady Tsunade came in and greeted people. Ok...Gaara wasn't so bad. He's better than Naruto. Ino noticed Gaara looked hotter than before too. Hse hadn't see him in a while either but he was kinda hot now. Ew..well whatever maybe Sai will come...then Naruto ran in a little late...AS USUAL...but wait...they needed one more...this was only seven people not eight. But who was missi-Sasuke Uchiha! Sasuke strolled in just then. He had that I don't care look to him, no emotion, but he had those dark eyes that seemed to look right through you. And he was looking GREAT...Sakura looked like she was thinking about walking out and Karin looked like a kid watching fireworks for the first time...

"Try to understand. Try to understand. Try Try Try to understand...

He's a magic man."-Heart

(((((Thnx 4 Red!ng))))))) plz reviewww


End file.
